Thorns
by TeddyBear98
Summary: A short story where Kim falls into a thorn bush while skateboarding with Jack. Was originally a Jack and Kim one-shot but I got a review asking to have it be continued, so I am complying. This is my first published fanfiction please read and review! I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT AND/OR JACK AND KIM! Thanks:)
1. Do You Like Me?

**Author's Note: This is my first published fanfiction! It's a Jack and Kim one-shot, and I know it is short! Please Read and Review, I would love to hear what you have to say, and any tips you have for future stories that I do. Thanks! **

**Kim's POV**

"_Well this is embarrassing," _I thought to myself as Jack continued to remove the thorns from my arms. We had been skateboarding to the dojo, talking about the history project we had due when I ran over a large rock on my board and went sailing into a thorn bush. "Ow!" I growled at him as he pulled a big one from near my wrist. He gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Kim, just a few more," he says. I scowl, but other than that sit quietly on the bench as he finishes plucking the thorns, determined not to cry out again, not to show weakness to him, even if it did hurt. "Okay, that's the last of them, he says, gazing at me with his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "Are you okay?" he inquires, his eyes still locked onto mine. I didn't answer for a minute, just continuing to look into those gorgeous eyes . . . "Kim?" he says again. I snap back to reality, blushing as he smirks at me. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a few little cuts" I say, turning my head away. He takes my hand, pulling me off of the bench. I can feel him watching me as I examine my little injuries, and I look up at him. "What?" I question. A goofy grin appears on his face. "It is so obvious that you like me," he says, smiling even larger. I feel myself blushing more, but I retort back, "That depends, do you like me?" I cannot believe I just said that, but I grin at him when I see the look on his face, not showing my disbelief.

**Jack's POV**

Kim's question catches me off guard, and I can tell it shows on my face, because she grins at me, displaying her pearly white teeth. Well, if I was ever going to admit my feelings for Kim Crawford, now was as good a time as any. "Yes," I say quietly, looking at her face to see her reaction. She looks shocked, but it quickly turns to a shy happiness. "I - umm, feel the same way," she says, looking down awkwardly. I put a hand under her chin and gently lift her face up to meet my gaze, and before I can change my mind I lean in to kiss her. Fireworks go off in my head, and I feel one hundred times better when she doesn't pull away. I break it off after a few seconds. We both blush, not talking, grab our boards, and walk to the dojo hand in hand, not caring who sees us.

**Author's Note: Thank You for reading! Please review :)**


	2. We're Going Out

**Author's Note: I got a review from a guest asking me to continue this one shot, so here's another chapter. Sorry it's short! I will probably add one or two more to this story as well! Please Read and Review, obviously!**

**Rudy's POV**

It's unlike Jack and Kim to be late for practice, but yet here I am, teaching a lesson to only Eddie, Jerry, and Milton. Where had those two gotten off to? Then I happened to look outside. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Were those two teenagers holding hands walking towards the dojo Jack and Kim? Yes, it is! I feel a smile form on my lips. "Hey guys, check this out," I say to Eddie, Jerry, and Milton, pointing to the smiling pair. They all walk over to me and look to where I am pointing. "WOOOOO!" Jerry screams loudly. Jack and Kim apparently hear him, because I can see their cheeks turn red, but they don't let go of each other's hands. " Hey guys," Jack says as they walk in and put down their skateboards, only then dropping each others' hands, starting to practice without saying anything else to us. "Ehh hem" I cough out to my two black belts. They both look at me innocently. "Yeah Rudy?" they ask in unison. "Is there anything you would like to tell us?" I say. Jack looks to Kim, and they exchange a glance. They seem to be having a conversation with just their eyes. After a second they look to me and reply, "Nope!" while letting a big grin appear on their faces. I just stare at them until finally Jack grows serious and says, "Kim and I are going out."

**Milton's POV**

"Kim and I are going out," Jack says to Rudy as the rest of us listen. I'm not surprised, and one look at Jerry and Eddie's goofy grins tells me neither are they. It was never a question of "if" Kim and Jack would get together, it was a matter of "when." We were all happy for them, especially me. I knew exactly what it was like to be with someone you loved, since I had been going out with Julie for a little over 6 months now. "Congratulations," I say to Kim and Jack. "This isn't some kind of joke, right? This is for real? We're not being punked?" Jerry asks, apparently needing some kind of clarification. Kim and Jack lean towards each other and kiss for a few seconds. "Satisfied, Jerry?" Kim asks. He smiles and "woos" again, and we all burst out laughing. Then Rudy tells us to get back to practicing. "Those boards aren't going to break themselves," he states simply. He goes into his office, momentarily leaving us alone. Jack and Kim share one more kiss, then get to sparring as Eddie, Jerry and I go back to breaking the boards.


	3. Flips, Forever, and Thanks to Thorns

**Author's Note: This is chapter 3, the last chapter. I posted it, then replaced it with this version. There is nothing changed about this chapter except that I added one more sentence at the very end of it based on a review about how the title of the story didn't make sense with my ending, and I also changed the title of this chapter based on the new sentence. Maybe this will work better, and thank you to that reviewer, Biancy2712, for the tip! Enjoy!  
**

**Jack's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since Kim and I started going out, and it's been the best 2 weeks of my life. "Hey, Jack!" Kim says, walking into the dojo and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Kimmy," I say, kissing her back on the lips. Normally if anyone called her that she would kick him or her through the wall, but I was the one exception, and I loved it. "Alright, love doves, get practicing!" Rudy says, snapping his fingers in our faces. That was Rudy for you. Kim and I smile at each other, amused. "What?" Rudy asks. We burst out laughing at his confusion. He just gives us an odd look and goes into his office. Kim starts practicing her kicks on a punching dummy while I start breaking some boards. All of a sudden it gets quiet, and when I look behind me to where Kim was practicing, she isn't there. "Kim?" I call out, confused. Where did she . . . ? My thoughts are cut off when I hear a yell and a force slams into my back, knocking me to the ground. I land on my stomach, and try to get up, ready to face my attacker when I hear girly giggling. The weight on my back disappears and I turn over onto my back to see Kim standing over me, laughing. Ok, I'm confused. She stops laughing briefly to say "Gotcha," then starts laughing even harder. She holds out her hand to me and I take it. She pulls me off of the mat, still laughing at me. Her hand is still gripping mine, so, putting on a serious face, I grab it tightly, put my other hand on her arm, and flip her. Now it is her turn to look up at me from the floor, dazed. "Gotcha," I say, laughing. She smiles at me, and I help her up. "Okay, I had that coming," she admits. "Yes you did," I say, kissing her forehead. The guys choose that moment to walk in, and a collective, sarcastic "Awwwww," comes from them. Kim and I turn to face them. "I know we've all waited forever for this moment, but now that it's happened . . . Get a room!" Jerry says. Kim glares at him, then rushes over and flips him. He's on the floor before he even knows what is happening. Everyone laughs at him. "Ha-ha, funny," Jerry says, getting up and rubbing his shoulder. "What are you two laughing at, anyway?' You both just got flipped by each other!" Eddie says to me and Kim, laughing harder. "Not only that, but Jack, you got flipped by a girl!" he adds. Kim glares at him, rushes at him as she did to Jerry, and flips him too. "And now you just got flipped by a girl, Eddie," Kim says with a smirk. Kim has now taken down all of us but Milton, and obviously Rudy, who was still in his office, oblivious to what going on. "Anything you want to say, Milton?" Kim asks mock sweetly, crossing her arms and looking at him. "Ummm, actually, I think I should go find Julie! Bye!" he says, walking away quickly. He mutters something under his breath, and I catch the words "Kim" and "over defensive." Apparently Kim catches them too, because she puts on a mad face, yells "That's it," grabs Milton's arm before he can leave the dojo, and flips him. Eddie, who has just gotten up from when Kim had flipped him, comes up to me and says, "She's your girlfriend, Jack." I smile and say, "Yeah, she is my girlfriend." Then a thought occurs to me, and I add, "And I know we'll be together forever." It was all thanks to a couple of thorns.

**Author's Note: This story is now complete! Please review!**


End file.
